Heavy Assault
Return to Planetside 2 - Classes Class Overview The development of the Heavy Assault soldier was a relatively recent innovation on Auraxis. Designed to combat the surge of instant nanite-assembled vehicles, their presence on the battlefield poses a serious threat to tanks and infantry alike. Their custom Reinforced Exosuit armor configuration is responsible for their ability to take hits that would kill other soldiers, while their heavy weaponry allows them to punch holes in enemy tanks or lay down sustained fire. Equipped with some of the strongest armor and weapons available to infantry, a seasoned Heavy Assault will leave a path of corpses and burning wreckage in their wake. Their armor and shields can take more punishment than most other soldiers can, allowing them to dominate in direct close-quarters conflict where their heavy weapons are most effective. In addition to the survivability provided by the Reinforced Exosuit's defenses, Heavy Assault soldiers also have access to prototype Nanite Mesh Generators that temporarily reduce the velocity of incoming projectiles, decreasing their kinetic impact on the user. Though the experimental technology currently requires the user to remain momentarily stationary while the mesh is being formed, NMGs have shown themselves to be an integral component to the Heavy Assault's continued presence on the field. Though their ability to endure heavy fire is no doubt legendary, they're more widely known for the devastating weaponry that they wield. The high capacity LMGs the Heavy Assault carries are capable of both short, accurate bursts and suppressing fire, allowing them to adapt to a variety of situations while only adjusting their trigger discipline. For close-quarters combat that requires sustained fire, their versatile LMGs can be swapped for the raw destructive power of their empire's hip-slung Heavy Assault weapon. Finally, their rocket launcher can destroy enemy vehicles with a variety of targeting types, continuing to be the preferred method of directly dealing with enemy armor while on foot. Only with the introduction of Rebirthing and recent improvements in shield technology has their mantra of "endure and eradicate" become viable. While the Heavy Assault's brute-force strategy may not be the most elegant solution, it's proven itself as an effective one. Certifications Class Weapons The following weapons types are available to the Heavy Assault class: * Light Machine Guns * Specialized Heavy Assault Weaponry * Shotguns * Rocket Launchers * Pistols Class Loadouts Many of the Heavy Assault builds are going to revolve around certain situations. When you unlock the ability to save more than one loadout, setting these loadouts up for these situations will help quicken response times. Indoors Close Combat fighting (Defending) Indoors Close Combat fighting (Attacking) Outdoors Combat fighting (General) Outdoors Anti-Armor Outdoors Anti-Infantry Class Strategy Heavy Assault's purpose is to be the efficient means of killing infantry in close-combat setting, while also serving as an anti-vehicle threat. The rocket launcher can kill any infantry unit excluding the MAX with just one direct hit. Instead of assault rifles, this class uses their empire specific weaponry and light machine guns. TR - Mini Chain Gun / NC - JackHammer / VS - Lasher. Along with a deadly rocket launcher, and also a super-effective Shield Booster. Heavy Assaults are a terrifying presence in the front lines, and can completely eliminate a group of isolated enemies with painful surprise. Try to attack vehicles from behind where their armor is the weakest. If you can see that they are using reinforced front armor, try for the sides. The front of any vehicle is the strongest. All light aircraft (Mosquito, Reaver, Scythe) require two rockets to be shot down. Lightning Tanks take 2 C4s to destroy when at full integrity, while MBTs (Prowler, Vanguard, Magrider) and Sunderers take 3 C4s. Avoid confronting MAX units in a head on fight, unless you bring friends. Especially avoid them if you are out of rockets. MAX units are best attacked from cover or behind. This class lacks team support, but makes up for it with the weaponry to kill everything. Your equipment includes empire specific heavy machine gun or light machine gun, a rocket launcher, and a shield booster. As a Heavy Assault you will always want to fight in close quarter combat, always remembering that 10 meters is your max effective range before falloff damage takes hold. Which is pretty close. The great thing about heavy assault is they have a huge magazine, one hundred bullets. This hopefully allows you to miss some, and hit more. Dueling is best done with hip fire while strafing left to right. Once your enemy's shields are damaged or down, aim down the sights and finish them off. Another thing to remember is, if you are in close combat, do NOT burst fire, give them full auto. If it isn't another heavy assault you're facing, they will run out of ammo before you do. If you are engaged in medium to long range, use burst fire as Heavy Assault weapons have a large cone of fire and recoil. It takes a lot of ammo to kill one person, roughly twenty to thirty bullets, including misses. Most people forget to use their special ability (activate using the F key by default). Always use your shields. But you may ask, "When is the best time to use it? Should you use it before you run in? Or perhaps during the fight?" Try to turn them on just before your default shields are depleted. This way you have a chance of surviving longer and allow you to get to safety, or take down other infantry. One disadvantage to the Heavy Assault class is your reload timer. Try to ensure your weapons are filled to the top before entering combat. It takes roughly eight seconds to reload without a faster reload implant (which I suggest you buy and use when you are Heavy Assault). Always watch your ammo. You are only class with a 100 round magazine, and you're also the class with the fastest rate of fire. If you find yourself about to run out of your primary ammo be prepared to make a quick swap to your pistol if in close combat, or rocket launcher for extended ranges or MAX. Always find a safe place before reloading, and try to find an engineer if you need ammunition. See also: *Tech Plant Advanced Strategies Tutorials/Tips/Gameplay Videos Videos ICNvqiKKNRs sKZ9l_PGWqY 2tVs7sm-mLU